yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
SV Snaggerjag
is a Boss Yo-kai in ''Yo-kai Watch. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, SV Snaggerjag can be befriended, and is a Water-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Introduced as Rank B, this form was promoted to Rank A with Yo-kai Watch Blasters. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, SV Snaggerjag can fuse with SV Snaggerjag S Parts to form SV Snaggerjag S. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Boss Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss and Playable Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai *** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai. Biology SV Snaggerjag appears as the top half of a stout, green-skinned humanoid Yo-kai emerging from a wooden sailboat. He has curly black hair, bushy eyebrows, a beard and mustache, and glaring yellow eyes, with a frowning mouth full of sharp teeth. He wears an orange happi with green accents and a white wave pattern, and a fishing rod with a dangling line and hook is attached to the top of his head, with a headband tied at the base. His boat flies a purple square rig sail with the kanji for inside a circle painted in white. His hair also goes up on the left and right which it curves to look like demon horns. His befriendable form, however, loses most of his boss form's features, losing the kanji on his sail, his hull is smaller, his facial hair is reduced to a soul patch, and his eyebrows loses the horn feature on his boss form. SV Snaggerjag is stiff and doesn't like it when people or Yo-kai mess around in the pond because he is afraid it will scare the fish away. Skill: Lake's Guardian-Takes in all water damage and heals himself with it. He brings bad luck to anglers and can command the fish that live in his lake. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' SV Snaggerjag appears as the Boss of chapter 5 of the game, encountered in Catfish Pond. When the player enlists the help of Walkappa in order to help Bear to find the supposed ring his mother lost, the Kappa Yo-kai makes a series of splashes in the pond, much to the startle of Bear, but also to the dismay of SV Snaggerjag who, visibly irritated, demands to know who is causing such a riot, and subsecquently engages the heroes in combat. After his defeat, he calmly asks the player to not to cause splashes again, as they disturb the fishes. Yo-kai Watch 2 # Go to the Mount Wildwood summit and talk to the lady on top to receive the Fleshy Souls only request "At The Cost of An Iron Doll". # Get an iron doll, which can be found in the grass in a variety of locations, and then go to the waterfall under the Mount Wildwood bridge. Interact with the water to summon SV Snaggerjag. # After a brief cutscene, SV Snaggerjag will attack. A level 30-35 team of Yo-kai is recommended. After defeating him, he can be fought every day. he does not approach you like in the normal way of befriending Yo-kai. Instead, his dialogue will change after the fight and he will give you his medal. Yo-kai Watch 3 SV Snaggerjag can be found and befriended in the Infinite Cornfield. Yo-kai Watch Blasters SV Snaggerjag's friend form can be befriended as a reward by beating the ultra variant of SV Snaggerjag or Styx Mk. VI (depending on version) in the Big Boss Mode, he can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Strength coin. Yo-kai Sangokushi SV Snaggerjag can be befriended as a reward for defeating his boss form in a mission battle, or he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a sawtoakushi coin. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble SV Snaggerjag, along with Sproink and Slimamander, were befriendable in the Befriend-a-Boss event, and their fusion items were available in the crank during this period as well. Strategy SV Snaggerjag can swing his hook to one Yo-kai in order to damage him. However, his most used move, Takin' It OuT, has him to fish out some Koi fish Yo-kai in order to assist him in battle. Up to two fish can stand at his sides in battle, and their color determines their behaviour in combat: * Green fish, Meditatum, can restore him some health. * Blue fish, Shuter, will launch water attacks on one Yo-kai. * Red fish, Grumpus, does physical attacks. If two fish are along him at the same time, he will charge and launch a Soultimate, A Fisher's Life, which damages all three of the front row Yo-kai, so the player should avoid keeping both fish in battle for long. Game data Stats | medal = Nyororon | yo-kai = YW9-022.png | hp = 337 | power = 139 | spirit = 201 | defence = 135 | speed = 163 |tribe = slippery}} Attribute tolerance Movelist |40-88||Single enemy}} |80-120|Water|Single enemy}} |||Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai's DEF goes up thanks to a lake guardian.}} |160||Single enemy|Hooks a huge whale that blasts foes with its watery breath.}} |||6 = Water attacks restore HP.}} Blasters stats YW 2 Tsuraretaromaru-Attacker Kon (Soul) YW 2 Tsuraretaromaru's soul-resists all water attributed attacks by a bit. Etymology His Japanese name, "Tsuraretarō-maru", is a combination of tsurareru (釣られる, "to be reeled in"), Tarō (太郎, common male name), and maru (丸, "circle", but also typical suffix used for names of ships and swords). His English name, "SV Snaggerjag", is a portmanteau of snagger and jag preceded by the naval prefix SV (Sailing Vessel). Trivia In other languages See also * Styx Mk.VI de:Kutterkahn Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses